The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbigink’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars that perform well under both sun and shade conditions and have a vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is an irradiation-induced sport of Big Bounce Violet ‘Balbigvio’, not patented, characterized by its dark red-purple colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, mounded-spreading growth habit. The irradiation occurred in September 2013. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during February 2014 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2014 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.